


Somehow It Always Ends Up With Me and You

by Sapphirreandgold



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirreandgold/pseuds/Sapphirreandgold
Summary: Loneliness comes at the most unexpected times. Even when surrounded by those we call friends, it still takes the company with someone special and important to cure it. Katara is slowly learning that someone that she was so uncertain about is slowly getting closer to her and is able to handle her insecurities and see through her masks to see who she really is. After all, she is still learning to love herself and choose her own journey in this new world after the hundred-year war.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a follower of the Zutara fandom for a very long time but have never actually written anything for it. Tonight that changes. I am a shipper of Reylo as well and if anything shipping Reylo has done for me is remind me how special and how connected these two souls are. SO, here is my first Zutara fanfic with more to come as I am always coming up with new ideas.
> 
> I listened to several songs writing this, on break at work no less.  
> Still Learning - Halsey  
> Don't Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers  
> Here With Me (feat. CHVRCHES) - Marshmello  
> Call You Mine (feat. Bebe Rexha) - The Chainsmokers
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Viva la Zutara!

She knew it would always come to this.

She knew it. As much as she feared it, she knew it would happen.

At nineteen years old she can sadly say not much about her has changed. Everything around her has changed but not her. Still the same memories, still the same insecurities, and still the same internal battle on whether to oppress her emotions and thoughts.

As she stared into the fire on a night like this, the weight of the memories of what happened on this day crushed her.

Even Sokka felt it. His happy go lucky self was more quiet than usual but he was lucky. He had Suki here with him and he wasted no time putting up his standard-issue Fire Nation tent and him and Suki going inside.

Katara sighed. This was, unfortunately, a mission that Toph and Aang were not here for. Katara shivered. This was not a good combination. Waterbenders don’t shiver. Being back in the village Hama was in made things worse but Suki insisted they help out the villagers and more importantly present Katara as the new Southern Water Tribe ambassador.

The new Southern Water Tribe ambassador that couldn’t stop shivering. That felt so alone in her thoughts and emotions.

“Are you cold?”

The voice that somehow has become so familiar cut through Katara’s thoughts. That’s when she realized what she needed and who exactly she could possibly get it from, but not without questions in return. Sighing, she stood up with the red scarf and stood up facing Zuko. Fire Lord Zuko has inevitably and ironically become one of her closest friends even though they never really say that out loud to each other. But, now, she just felt incredibly nervous.

“Katara, what is it?”

Katara wrapped the red scarf tighter around herself and swallowed, “C-Can you hold me?”

The way his eyes widened made Katara look away and quickly explain her reasoning. “It’s a little cold and Aang and Toph aren’t here and Sokka and Suki are inside their tent and I feel,” Katara’s eyes widened at the truth of what she was about to admit, “I feel alone.”

“Come here.”

Katara didn’t really care how she sounded but she didn't hesitate on going to Zuko’s side and giving a sigh of relief and feeling the comfort of another person. Ever since she and Aang mutually ended their short relationship, she was starting to feel more open to sharing things like this with Zuko. But this would be the first time she did something like this.

“So, what’s with the shivers?”

Katara sighed.

“I forget sometimes how perceptive you are.”

“Hmm. I know it’s not from the cold. It’s very pleasant right now yet you’re shivering like a leaf.”

Katara was quiet for a while gathering her thoughts. This was something else she appreciated about Zuko. He never rushed her for an answer.

“Did you notice Sokka was acting strange today? Not as carefree? A little sad?”

“Now that you mention it yes. But I thought it had something to do with this village.”

“No, although the woods near this village can be creepy at times. That’s not it.”

Katara adjusted her arm slightly as she got closer to him. The feeling of his arms around her helped so much. She felt protected and safe.

“Tonight’s the anniversary of when our mother was killed. Usually, Sokka and I reminisce about memories and sometimes cry together but….now that he has Suki.. it's different now. I was the one that saw it happen. Maybe that’s why I’m affected by it the most.”

Katara gasped softly as Zuko gently tightened his arms around her.

“Figures neither of you would tell me this,” he said in a teasing tone. Katara felt her cheeks flame a bit before letting out a heavy sigh, “It’s not something we like to-”

“Talk about a lot. I know but as I recall you were there as it happened. That means it affects you the most. The very idea that an eight-year-old girl had to witness this makes me absolutely sick.”

The tension in Katara’s shoulders dropped a bit. Talking about this did feel a little better.

“By the way Katara?”

Katara's eyes opened as she realized she didn’t even feel them close.

“Yeah?”

“If I’m around, you’re never alone. Understand? If you need to unpack your heart, if you need to talk about your deepest thoughts, insecurities, fears, and past memories, I’m here. I’ll always be here. You’re not alone. I promise.”

Katara’s fingers clutched the fine quality Fire Nation cloth as she felt an unexplainable emotion come over her.

“Thank you. For saying that. I didn't…..I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that. Umm, can I stay here?”

“Sure but good luck explaining this to Sokka or even worse Suki.”

“Sokka sleeps like a log. We both know this. And why is Suki worse than Sokka?”

“Because I’m pretty certain she has some assumptions about us already.”

“You worry too much.”

“Worry? Who said I’m worried? I’m not worried at all.”

Katara closed her eyes.

Yes, she still had her insecurities, fears, and worst memories but she had someone to share them with and someone who was willing to listen and understand her.

That made it much easier.

“Goodnight Zuko.”


	2. We Can Learn To Help Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Zutara - Zuko and Katara run into each other for the first time despite knowing about each other from others close to them.

Katara muttered under her breath. She was going to throw all of Sokka's white tshirts with a single red shirt in the wash and grin brilliantly when they came out pink.

"Your fluffy blue blanket is too big for our washing machine Katara! It's going to break it!"

"It's not going to break and it's not that big," Katara muttered as she pulled into the parking lot at the town laundromat. She sighed and pulled up her custom playlist on her phone then turned off the engine and pulled out as Sokka calls it, "the biggest blue blanket in the world."

She went through the door and frowned. It was busier. Busier than usual and more than she expected. Carefully making sure her blanket didn't trail on the floor, she went to the back where the big tumblers were and saw something that made her freeze. 

Standing in front of one of the tumblers was the older brother of the brattiest teenage girl in the whole world. They've never really talked to each other but she knows that he's friends with Sokka. What was his name again? Zuko! That's it. Wait. Zuko was the son of a very prominent CEO. What was he doing at a laundromat? Carefully, Katara went closer to him.

"Hey Zuko."

She watched as he practically jumped in response. Then relaxed when he saw her. "Katara. What are you doing here?"

Katara rolled her eyes and gave her blanket a pointed look. 

"Sokka apparently thinks this is the biggest blue blanket in the world so I'm here to get it washed. What are you doing here?"

Zuko's smirk that he had hearing about Sokka's comment faded. 

"My father and I had another fight. I wanted him to use his resources to search for my mother but he.......told me I was ungrateful and said I could wash my clothes like commoners do at the laundromat."

"That's awful."

"Yep."

"And totally uncalled for and unfair."

"Yep."

"And you don't deserve that treatment."

"Nope. That's why I called my uncle and I'm living with him for the time being. Let Azula have her fancy clothes and fancy purses and things that make me sick seeing."

Katara walked closer and placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry you are going through this. That explains why Azula is acting towards you the way she is."

Zuko turned to Katara and sighed. "He's poisoning her mind and I won't let his words affect me so he wants me out? Fine. I'll spend the $10 to wash my clothes like commoners do." 

Katara placed her blanket in the tumbler and then activated the controls. "You know? You are Sokka's friend and by default mine. You could just use our washer and dryer. All you would owe us is coupons to your uncle's tea house."

"I would never want to impose on you guys like that." 

"Zuko. You would not be imposing. I'm offering. You definitely don't deserve to be spending money each time you need to get your wash done."

"I mean, if you're offering it would be rude not to accept but wouldn't your father have an issue with it. He doesn't like my family very much."

"Eh. He'll be fine. Again, you are Sokka's friend and mine. No issues at all."

"I see. Thank you Katara. That's incredibly nice of you."

"My pleasure. We have to get back at your father and sister somehow."


End file.
